Its Not Over
by elven sun21
Summary: Sara Sidle is trapped under a totaled car in the middle of the dessert and it is raining making her even more depressed. even though she feels alone she in fact is not, will she die or live I think its time you found out.
1. Chapter 1

Sara clawed and clawed until her nails were filled with dirt, she felt the rain pour onto her forehead she was now hyperventilating under the totaled car as the cars pressure was feeling heavier and heavier……one arm out ……….two………a leg. Click, click, click. Footsteps a shape in the rain appears Sara tries to get out as she feels a stroke of hope run across her body but then she sees what the shadow was……a coyote. She was now franticly digging to get out , the coyote got closer …closer until she could see its eyes and feel its breath , but to her surprise she was not being tarred from limb from limb she in fact felt like she was sinking, she opened her eyes and the coyote was now digging her out. She was free!

Across town Gil Grissom was looking at the miniature of the horrific scene. Catherine walked in and said Hey Gris, want some coffee?"

Grissom nodded in a gloomy expression as she handed him a coffee

"I love her, Catherine" Grissom said sipping his coffee.

"I know you do, and she loves you, and that is something no socio path bitch can take from you". Catherine replied.

"I think its time we go give her a visit, huh, Catherine"? She nodded in agreement.

And at that they walked out of the building and into something that they thought impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom hopped out of the Tahoe and headed to the jail.

Feeling crazy minded presences of the song singing

Inmate he said "Alright were is she you son of a"

"Grissom"! Interrupted Catherine feeling his anger he looked up to see her face. It was the most hideous face in the entire world and the hell black eyes did not help

At all. were is she asked Grissom once again but this time without the rash impulse

but at that the cell door swung open and missed Grissom by an inch, Catherine

Pulled her gun but at that second Grissom had apparently smacked her silly onto the floor. The guards came and as she was dragged away screaming at the top of her lungs,

"I've got a pain in my sawdust. That's what's wrong with me. I've hurt my little inside" but at that verse she disappeared and Catherine said "Wow I've never seen you that angry"

Somewhere in the Mojave Dessert a young woman was following a coyote for about 3 hours now. She felt weak, tired, and thirsty until she saw something in the distance.

She was squinting now, looking at the figure with hope. She now realized it was Grissom! She ran at him letting love and hope drive her forward like an adrenaline rush

She was 20 yards away….10……. in reach…..with a hug motion swipe she tried to fall into her lovers arms but instead fell onto the hot sand. She laid there and wept until she was dry on tears until she saw the coyote walking to her. She got up and followed with only one thought on her mind, Grissom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara felt a headache starting to evolve in her head as she walked for 4 hours straight. The red coyote was getting tired as well, but didn't show it.

Sara was just thinking and walking, thinking and walking. She longed for Grissom now.

She wished she could see his face one more time; see his eyes meet hers in the affectionate way he did while with her. But then she saw a gleam in the light

She squinted into the sun to see a spring of water. It was about 3feet long and deep.

She ignored her lady like manors and drenched herself with water and drank.

She then let the coyote bathe and drink. For she was in for a night of her life.

Grissom found himself once again staring at the horrifying miniature of the dreadful

scene. At that moment Nick walked in and said "Grissom I think I know were she is"

Grissom felt his heart take happy leap as he then hid his emotion and listened intently.

"She is about 30 miles from the border of Las Vegas" Grissom then almost immediately

said "I'm coming with you". Nick nodded. "How do you know for sure were she is?"

"I calculated it by subtracting the second she left the building to how long after her tracker shut off to the 30 minutes after she disappeared heading to the Mojave Dessert."

Nick replied smartly. "Nick you're a genius". And off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara felt as though her insides were on fire as she walked through the Mojave Dessert. She finally thought "wait a minute, if this is a dessert then why aren't their any bloody cactuses." The coyote then stopped and pointed his muzzle toward a direction.

Sara immediately went to the direction to find a cactus, nice and big too. But then suddenly she heard a howl, then another, then another until she was circling there where she stood. She looked back at the coyote, he was gone. She then heard howling again until deafened from the sound, she felt her balance get thrown off tripped over her own foot then fell. She appeared to be rolling down a hill, "ouch" her head hit a rock,she felt her bullet proof vest fall off her body as her whole body go airborne as she reached out a desperate grab but failed yet again. That time she grabbed onto a rock, looked down and saw a 30 ft drop waiting to demolish her. Until she heard a car screech to a halt then she saw a figure appear above her it was Grissom! But he didn't help her up he just looked at her and walked off. Sara felt a part of her leave with him. Her grip could not hold on, she slipped and fell again this time unconscious in the middle of the canyon.


	5. Chapter 5

Gil Grissom was in the Tahoe looking desperately at the horizon each time hoping he would see her standing looking at him with those big beautiful eyes that he fell in love with at first sight. But then a figure appeared, Grissom squinted to see the form of a coyote standing right in front of the Tahoe. It ran off. Grissom said without hesitation. "Follow him" Nick looked at him as if he just thonked him on the head. "GO!!!!!!" yelled Grissom. Nick put the pedal all the way to the floor until they were 10 ft behind the coyote. Until a huge gap appeared nick screeched to a halt. Grissom got out of the car and looked for the coyote but failed until Nick said with sudden worry in his voice said "Grissom I found her" Grissom looked down the pit to find Sara sprawled on the canyon floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara woke to find a man standing above her wearing a doctor mask And half moon glasses. She then noticed she was being rolled on a stretcher in a bright white hall. But then her vision faded. It regained however she was in a room now hearing the

Machine going beep……..beep. Until she saw another man but this time it was the man she longed for , for almost 3 days. He then stood beside her. She could feel his warmth.

Until she remembered how he left her, and that piece of her was still inside him.

She turned her head not wanting to see the face of him ever again. "Sara, what's wrong?" asked Grissom. "YOU, you left me, you still have a piece of me inside you, you left me when I needed you most"! Sara said but every word was like a pierceing knife carving through Grissom's heart. " Tell me what happened , how did I leave you"?

"You know what you did, when I fell I held out my hand but you didn't take it, you just left and didn't want any part of me." Grissom was not in the mood to argue so he simply said "I'm sorry, ill be right back." Grissom took about 30 minutes until he returned. "Sara

I have to say something to you that I have wanted to say to you since I first laid eyes on you." Grissom got on one knee pulled out a small box and said "Sara, will you marry me?" Sara was looking at him with disbelief but still replied "yes". Grissom then opened the box revealing a gold ring with a 1 carrot diamond on it. Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom. But as her lips met his Nick came inside carrying a big box saying "oops was I interrupting, sorry but Grissom look at this." Grissom looked inside the miniature.

A horrific sight, a man with a knife in his back. Grissom turned the man over to see a miniature of………… HIMSELF!


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke with a start to hear her cell phone ringing. She then answered very gloomily "hello" she answered think who in the hell was calling her at 3:00. "Hi honey" Grissom answered Sara felt her anger leave her at the sound of his voice. "Hi" she repeated now sounding a lot calmer witch made Grissom fell a lot better. "I am working a double so I wont be back until the morning" "Ok" Said Sara. "Oh and by the way Sara, I love……….beep "Hello" Sara asked into the phone. But then a voice with a cold and dark tone in his voice said "Something's wrong with my little inside, that's what's wrong with me, my love of my life is dead and gone, that's what's wrong with me, Run run as fast as you can someone call the medicine man" …………A pause…… Too late he's already dead."…..click. Sara felt a splash of fear like the ocean waves hit her.

She had to save Grissom. She grabbed her gun and left for the door but then a man opened the door. He was lean and muscular with something in his hand…… a knife!

Sara pulled her gun the man saw it then ran off. Sara would have ran for him but she then felt her knees give out and saw the darkness of the room fade away ever so slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Stabbed in the back

Sara woke with a start to find Grissom beside her white bed and screamed at the top of her lungs "Grissom, help me……. HELP ME………………..

! Grissom immediately woke and grabbed her by the head and looked into her closed eyes. Grissom woke her by shaking her head softly. Sara opened her eyes and Grissom

Felt that streak of love pass over him. Without instinct, Grissom leaned closer and pressed his soft lips to hers. Sara kissed back. Until a doctor walked in and said "oh, sorry, was I interrupting?" Grissom said "No" not leaving Sara's eyes. "I was just expressing my…… deep feelings." You know Doc, I think my medicine is helping her more than you're medicine, doc." "Oh, ok." The doctor said, now turning white in realization. He left. But the moment he walked out Sara said "Grissom, I think the team should know about, us." Grissom nodded then screamed "C'mon guys"! The whole team

Walked into the room, all carrying balloons saying "Congratulations Sara!" Sara felted embarrassment spread through her as she blushed the color of the crimson balloons.

But Sara noticed that, Nick was not there. She asked Grissom " Where is Nick?"

Grissom felt panic strike him. "I'll go look for him." Grissom said leaving the room.

"Where the hell is he?" Grissom said exiting the elevator to the parking garage. He walked over to Nick's Car and peeked in through the window to find a little note strapped to the steering wheel. Grissom grabbed it and read aloud " Run, run as fast as you can someone call the medicine man. My friend is missing, I don't know where he is and know I am dead, dead as my friend." Grissom saw a figure in the reflection of the window. Grissom tried to turn but failed, as he felt something icy cold pierce his back, he fell to his knees, then his stomach then the man said with a familiar voice." What as shame, two CSI's in one night." And at that Grissom's vision fell into nothingness


	9. Chapter 9

Grissom woke with a blur in his eyes that he tried to blink away. He 'noticed that he was in a rather dark room sitting in a chair with a man standing above him. "Waky waky Grissom. Its time we played a game." Grissom realized that his hands were bound behind the chair and he couldn't feel his feet. "Now, let's see our other contestant" The man walked over to the other side of the room and lifted a bag over another man in a chair, revealing the familiar face of Nick. Grissom grimaced at the sight of Nick's

Face. It had a bloody lip that was more swelled than a cockroach. And his eye, "_ugh"  
_His eye had black and blue shades that didn't look like it was pleasant what he did to him. " I say, you two know each other." He chuckled. His face then came clear, It was non other than Justin, a man who has drug and mental problems and tried to be a CSI. " Justin?" said Grissom, Justin looked at him. "Why" Justin threw a blow and hit him in the lip. Grissom was angry now.

He looked up and said to him "Why are you doing this."? Asked Grissom, now feeling the blood pour from his lip. "Because Grissom, when you were so proud that you made captain of CSI: Las Vegas, I asked for a job. And you denied it because you were too damn stubborn." Said Justin "Your wrong, Justin, I couldn't hire you. You had drug and alchahol problems." Justin hit him in the gut , knocking him over " LIAR" He screamed now repeatedly kicking Grissom in the gut and face. Nick then said " Hey get your damn

Hands off of your superior" Now winking at Gris. Justin walked over to Nick and hit him so hard that Nick actually was knocked silly for a second. But was repaid by Grissom standing and silently walking behind Justin with the chair still tied to him. Justin turned around and "Smack" Grissom head butted him out of the little sense he had. Justin fell to the floor. Nick looked at him like he had just gave him a the keys to a new Tahoe. "Come on Nick, lets get out of this hole" Grissom said


End file.
